


Cozy with Your Boyfriend's Sister (F4F)

by myauralfixation



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Breast Play, Carried Away, Eye Contact, F/F, Fingering, Hand Over Mouth, Kissing, Late Night Snack - Freeform, Sweet, Technically cheating, dreamy, hold the moan, how the fuck did that happen, new gal pals, nipplegasm, porch - Freeform, unexpected FTL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation
Summary: You're meeting your guy's family for the first time on a weekend visit and really hitting it off, especially with his sister. It turns out she's also a night owl. In fact, it turns out you really get along even better than you ever expected.
Kudos: 1





	Cozy with Your Boyfriend's Sister (F4F)

Cozy with Your Boyfriend's Sister (F4F)  
[late night snack] [new gal pals] [unexpected FTL] [porch sitting] [kissing] [carried away] [breast play] [nipplegasm] [fingering] [eye contact] [hand over mouth] [light hold-the-moan] [how the fuck did that happen?] [dreamy] [sweet] technically [cheating]

You're meeting your guy's family for the first time on a weekend visit and really hitting it off, especially with his sister. It turns out she's also a night owl. In fact, it turns out you really get along even better than you ever expected.

Possible sounds: clanking of mugs & spoons, footsteps, door opening/closing, nighttime ambience e.g. crickets

Script intended freely for non-commercial use with no restrictions. Please notify me about any recordings posted outside Reddit and make sure to give proper credit. Material is not to be used for personal Patreons or monetized channels without permission. Want to record any of my scripts for that purpose or commission a new one? Look me up and let's talk.  
\----------------------  
Nothing here has to be strictly word for word. Feel free to change anything big or small, rephrase to fit the way you talk, ad-lib, make the tone as wholesome or dirty as you like... hell, keep one line and change everything else if you want. Moans, exclamations etc. are likewise arbitrary - improvise however you like. Go nuts. Do anything. Any coloring FX are optional.

*emphasis*  
(noises/timing suggestions)  
[notes/possible FX]  
\--------------------------  
[Tone chatty to start, then a mix of excited and nervous as things go on]

(aimless humming or muttering to self)  
(gasp)

What--? (pause) Oh. You. Hi. (nervous laugh) I didn't think anybody else would still be awake. Was I making too much noise? (pause) Umm. Sorry. I couldn't really sleep. First time staying in an unfamiliar place, heh, you know. I'm learning the ropes. And, um.. well, maybe I'm still a bit nervous... (pause) Oh, you were? Good, then I'm glad I wasn't disturbing anyone. (pause) Yeah, I understand. I'm really a night owl myself.

So you mean you were coming down here anyway? Were you also thinking of a little snack, or what...? (pause) Cool. Actually, I wasn't even sure what I was looking for. Just a little bite of.. something. Or, well, I don't know. I guess I'm really just feeling restless. What were you thinking? (pause) Oh, of course! Yes, that would be *great*. A little hot cocoa sounds perfect. You don't mind? Where would I find the... (pause) ok, you obviously know where everything is. I'll just stay out of the way.

[b/g: pouring, microwave, cups/spoons clanking etc]

Oh, and it's the real stuff here, not just those powder mixes? Nice. Was that your idea? He always says his sister has great taste. (sigh) I just like this house more and more. It's so cozy here. All of you have been so nice about making me feel at home. I was pretty sure I would, but.. (laugh) well. Being comfortable with a boyfriend is one thing. A weekend with his whole family staying together, on the other hand... (pause) Aw, thank you. Why? Does he bring new girls home all the time? (laugh) No. Ahh, no, maybe that's not so funny. Sorry. I was just joking, really... (pause) Yeah, that's good. I can tell you have his sense of humor. Don't get me wrong. I know he's not that kind of guy. Otherwise I don't think I'd be, well, serious enough to come here and meet all of you... [trailing off]

Oh, thanks. (sniff) Mm! I can already tell it's going to be delicious. Umm, so do you want to sit down? Late-night snack time usually means pacing around the kitchen for me, but if that's not your thing... (pause) oh? Sure, yeah, let's do that. I'll be right behind you.

[footsteps, door opening/closing; b/g night sounds]

I didn't even think of the porch. Ahhhh, feel that breeze! Great idea. This is such a nice night to be out. I love how the the view is just the yard and the woods. And I was already meaning to try out this little love seat sometime while we're here. (pause) No. My place barely has any outdoor space at all. Definitely nothing like this. (sigh) And even if it did, it wouldn't be nearly this quiet. Everything's so loud and bright in the city. But this - I mean, look, you can see stars out here. I'm tempted to just go stretch out on the grass instead... (laugh) well no, not really. Now I'm so cozy, I don't want to go *anywhere*. Hey, thanks for sharing your spot here. Do you come sit out like this often?

[sip]

Oh *fuck*, this tastes so good. Mm! (pause) (nervous laugh) Oh. Shit. (bigger laugh) Sorry. I'm getting so comfortable, I guess I forgot to be polite. Oops. (laugh) I'm used to not needing a filter with at least one of you, so.. (pause) Ha. That's good to know. Whew. At least I didn't say something around your parents. (pause) Yes, it's delicious. This is *just* hitting the spot. (sigh) Everything. Hot drinks, flannel pants, comfy seat, fresh air... oh, I could really get used to this.

Hmm? (pause) Ahhh... well, I hope so? I'd, um, like to get used to this. I mean... (pause) No, I don't mind. I guess it's only natural you're curious.

[a bit nervous]  
I guess it might be, ummm, a little soon to tell. But. I mean. I do... think it could turn into something. He's really great. And it feels like we just click in a lot of ways-- ah. Well, you really don't need to hear all about your brother's personal life, do you? (laugh) But yes, I... hope this is only the first time. (pause) Really? Aw, I'm so glad to hear that. Thank you. (pause) Yeah. It's been a fun weekend so far. I was really looking forward to finally meeting you, too, after everything I've been hearing. I had a feeling we'd get along. (chuckle) It's been great to just chill out and talk gardening and girly stuff. And to have another good person for fashion advice. I mean, you know how hopeless boys can be. *This* one can't pick an outfit to save his life. (laugh) Some things you need a woman to help with.

Oh hey, were you going to go along to that afternoon movie like they were talking about tomorrow? (pause) No, I wasn't really that interested myself. Maybe we could both stay here instead. You know, hang around and try making those cookies we talked about... (laugh) Sure. I'd like that. Oh, and you can tell me what you do with your hair. I've been wondering all day. I might be just a little jealous. (pause) Oh, come on. Now you're being too nice. (chuckle) Thank you. I do like it. I've just been thinking of doing something different with mine one of these days. I wish I could get it all soft like that. I just... keep wondering how it feels. Do you mind? Um, let me set down the mug here...

Ahh. That is nice. You know, this is one thing I like about both of you. Uh, one thing that looks good on both of you... (nervous laugh)

[getting rambly]  
Well, you know what I mean? I just... like that kind of hair on a guy. And yours feels sort of the same, but it's obviously a different thing, but you still look similar... oh, I don't know what I'm saying. It's just interesting to see how you two have a lot of the same features. Anyone can tell that you're siblings right away. (chuckle) It's funny.. I'm so used to one familiar face. And there's the same hair, and that same smile. You both have such... nice eyes...

(pause)

(kiss)

(gasp)

*Oh*. What? What-- oh my god. I didn't mean to... ummm... hmmm?

(kiss, a bit longer/slower)

[flustered]  
Oh. Oh wow. I'm sorry. What was that? I shouldn't... (breathing a little heavily) You... what are you saying? Why did you-- (pause) You didn't mean for that to happen? Well, I didn't-- then what-- how-- I mean-- ummm...

(more kissing for a few moments, more urgent)

[gradually carried away]  
(panting) Heh. Whoa. That's... ahmmm, that was a surprise. (pause) I don't really know either. It's like something just came over me. Wow. (nervous laugh) I just suddenly want to-- are you... is this... ok? (kiss) You're sure? I just-- you do feel really good. And soft... (kiss) Mmmm. (laugh) Oh? Is that your hand under my shirt? Where are you going? (giggle) Hey, two can play at that game. Mff. Uhhh.. yes, you can squeeze them. That's... nice. (gasp) *Really* nice.

(alternate with more pauses/kissing/rustling of clothes; stretch out and build up until a small climax feels right)

(gasp) *Ohhh*. Oh, that is *good*. Wow. I don't know what it is, but they're just really... (gasp/laugh) sensitive. (panting) And I love how your hands feel. So gentle. Uhhh, oh yeah. OH, that's nice. That thing with your fingers... uhhhhhhh.. yes. Like that. *Just* like that. Mmmm. You're so warm. I'm... wow. Hang on. Ahhh... just keep going. Nice and steady. Have you.. are you doing what I think you're doing? (panting) Ummm... well. Hah! I'm actually... one of those girls who can cum. Just from this. (laugh) You just have me so worked up... Mmmmm... is this on purpose? You... (gasp) mf! Yes. You are doing it *just* right. It's working. (groan) Mmmmmmm... I think I'm... ah! Oh, almost there. Yesss. Aahhhhhhhh.... (etc)

(cumming moan, light and slow)

(slowing breaths)

Wow. Ummmm. Whew. Yes. Oh my god. I haven't had *that* happen in ages. Ha! How'd you get so good with your hands? That just... I must have really been ready. (pause) Well. I did say there are some things it takes another girl to do. (laugh) Oh, thank you. (kiss)

[a bit hesitant; not sure how to feel]  
Hmm? (pause) I don't really know. Well, honestly? You know... I guess it doesn't feel too weird to me. Or, well, I suppose everything does right now, a little. (small laugh) I don't know. It's funny how well I feel like I know you already. We're just so comfortable. And sitting out here, this all sort of feels like a dream anyway. (pause) Well, you know what? This is nice. Everything feels so good. Just for now... let's not think about anything else. (kiss)

[still turned on]  
Besides, mmmm, now I think I owe you. (giggle) I'm not too bad with my hands either. Let me show you... ooh! Just a little wet, huh? (laugh) Ohh, that feels so good. (gasp) hey! You don't have to do that to me too. You already made me cum once... (kiss) *uhhh*... (laugh) Well yes, of course I'm wet too. Uhhh. You can... (gasp/laugh) With those fingers? All right, you can do whatever you want. Mff-- (kisses)

Careful! Won't somebody hear you if they have a window open? Not so loud. (pause) Ahhhhh.. no, I don't want to stop either. Do I need to do something? Here, I have a free hand. Mmmmm.. that's right. I'll keep it over your mouth. Just stay quiet.

(gasping/moaning)

[getting carried away again]  
Yes. Oh, you should see how you look right now. Those eyes... Ohhh. That's right, mmm, look at me. Feel that. (gasp) Oh yes. Uhhhhhnn. Keep those eyes on me. (low moan) Mm! And stay quiet. And.... ahhh... keep doing what you're doing. You feel *so good*... aaaaahhhhh.. Uh. Yes. Yeeeeeeeessss... 

(moaning/cumming again, quietly)

(panting, winding down)

[disbelieving]  
Wow. Oh fuck. How did *that* happen? Heh. (pause) Really? You have no idea either?

(long quiet laugh)

Wow! Ahhhhhmmm... whew. Are you ok? (pause) Yep. Yeah, I sure did. Hard. (laugh) I said you're good with those hands. (pause) Heh. (sigh) Well. I, ummmm... is it too late to say I still don't want to make things weird? (laugh) Ohhhh god. Oh, I have... no idea what to think. You-- we-- ummm...

(pause, sighing)

[suddenly more shy]  
No! Don't be. Not at all. I'm.. happy. (pause) Yes. I really enjoyed that. I... well. I don't know. (laugh) To be honest, it still feels like I'm dreaming. (pause) Would you want...? Ummm, we'll have to think. I really don't know. But... all right, listen. This was *great*. I'm definitely ok with it. Regardless of anything else. Are you? (pause) Good. Like I said, well, I like you. I still feel so.. at ease. (laugh) Especially now. And, well, it doesn't... change things either. I really do not want to mess anything up. For any of us. Can we agree on that?

Good. I'm *so* glad. (pause) Now? Um, well, I guess now it's time for bed? (pause) Oh, still a little early for you? Then I guess I'll leave you to it. I'm starting to get sleepy... I mean it, though. I want us to get along. Whatever happens. (pause) I don't know, but actually... I have a feeling it'll be fine. Come here.

[hugging/clothes rustling]

Thank you. Very much. Have a good one? (giggle) Yes. I hope so. All right. See you tomorrow.


End file.
